The objective of this core is to provide clinical data, specimens, and laboratory support for each of the projects. In addition to the core director, and co-investigator, Dr. Brown, this core consists of two nurse practitioners who will evaluate patients, enroll them in appropriate protocols and collect specimens. The specimens to be provided include isolates of N. gonorrhoeae, and HPV-infected genital tissue, either exophytic condylomata acuminata or cervical lesions. Patients infected with C. trachomatis, T. vaginalis, or N. gonorrhoeae will be identified as candidates for a study of risk factors for recurrent infection and as a measure of frequency of recurrent infection with STDs.